Only the Truth
by misscosette08
Summary: He thought she only needed a drop of Veritaserum. She thought he didn't even know she existed. SiriusxHermione. OS.
''I refuse,'' the redhead retorted instantly.

''But Ginny,'' pleaded Sirius. ''Just this once, please. Aren't you dying to know why she never shows up at your friendly meeting at the Leaky? Or what her job is as an Unspeakable?'' He tried his last argument.

He caught a glimpse of curiosity in her eyes.

''What you're asking me to do, Sirius, is an act worth of 10 years minimum in Azkaban,'' she crossed her arms over her chest.

He knew he'd lost his battle the minutes the words left her lips. He nodded, understanding. He didn't wish for anybody, least of all someone he knew, to have a little tour of the prison.

''That's why I accept,'' she grinned wickedly.

He cheered and hugged her. Then, he slipped the little vial in her hand. Ginny smiled mischievously.

 **XX**

Hermione had a crappy day, well, crappier than usual anyway. She had been working on the veil for years, literally. It had taken her 4 years straight out of Hogwarts to reach Sirius. Only, he hadn't been swallowed by the veil or long. Who knew who had been through the veil before Sirius? And how much time has it been?

The first she noticed in Sirius is how young he looked. The veil had the effect of a time turner on him. The years that he had spent behind that dark cloud of magic were proportionate to the years he rejuvenated.

The charm of his good looks had soon vanished – not to say instantly.

Since Sirius had returned, her life had been a living hell. At work, she was constantly pressured by the high expectations of her boss and her peers. If she, war heroine, had been able to pull out Sirius, why couldn't she pull out the rest of the people still lost behind the Veil? And her personal life was a mess; after her break up with Draco, her face had been plastered on the Daily Prophet for all different reasons: the break up, then her success at work, and the grand finally was a timeline of all the boring dates she had been on.

As if it wasn't enough, Sirius made sure to put his touch to her daily pain. At first, he had been so thankful to be alive, healthy and young, he had spoiled her rotten. He started with innocent gifts, flowers, chocolate... It quickly turned jewelry, then days at the spa, weekend in the hotel. She had tried to stop him, really, she was just doing her job. Needless to say that the Daily Prophet knew all about his gifts, and she was quite getting tired of the Howlers she received. At one point, he even bought her a weekend at Rome!

She felt guilty. He acted as if she had chosen her job to save him, whereas she really was just assigned that particular case. She felt the need to tell him to stop.

But Harry told her otherwise. Sirius didn't know how to thank her, so he did it with what he considered to be the best: gifts. Harry told her not to say anything for a while to just keep accepting the gifts, that was just how Sirius worked. So she pretended to be happy with it, an ignored the heavy guilt she was feeling.

But when he bought her a new flat, she had to put her foot down once and for all.

She was not some side bird with low self-esteem that needed reassurance and gifts. She did not need all of the attention on her persona as well. It's not that she didn't like the attention – at some point it had felt good. She even allowed herself the thought that maybe, just maybe he had a crush on her. But it wasn't the case, he was just thankful, and thankful wasn't for her to let it happen that way.

As soon as she spoke to him, she had felt a shift in his attitude toward her. Young Sirius was not used to being resisted, apparently. He had reassured her by saying that he understood how she felt. It was just a way for him to show her how appreciative he was of her work. That's exactly what she feared he would say. She ignored the pain in her stomach.

In all honesty, his ego had never been so wounded. When he had crossed the veil back to the world of the living, she had been there to welcome him. He was weak, and could barely speak. She held him close, his head resting on her lap while she reassured him with soft words. Her hair was a mess, but to him she looked like a gorgeous lioness descended straight from heaven. An unreachable one at that, too. She had grown into a beautiful, elegant and fiery woman. Her mind was her temple, she worship it and took care of it, her words were fast and well thought, always.

His heart had skipped a beat. His breath had caught in his throat. It's not as if any straight man could resist _that._ She had her lot of admirers too, but she didn't see it at all.

After a short stay in , where she had visited him for hours of questioning about the Veil – the Veil that, the Veil this – he had left for Grimmauld place.

On one cold winter night, he had required the presence of Remus, Harry and Ron. He would need his best mate, as well as hers.

After a drink, a small talk, Sirius finally dropped his bomb.

''I love Hermione,'' he stated bluntly after giving refilling their drinks.

Ron spitted his drinks, while Harry patted his back. Remus was lazily savouring his drink, neither bothered nor surprised.

''Er, okay,'' he continued. ''That being said, I need your help. She just refused my latest gift, saying that she didn't need anything an didn't want anything from me anymore. I- I just don't know...''

''Merlin, never thought I would see you like that one day for a girl,'' chuckled Remus.

Sirius threw him a dark glare, which just enhanced Remus' liking for the situation.

''You know how the girls meet once a month?'' All the boys nodded. ''I was thinking about putting veritaserum in her drink and listen ask someone to question her about me.''

This time, it was Harry that choked on his drink.

''Sirius, I don't mean to break your plan here...but you represent everything Hermione loathes.''

Sirius already knew that, but if Lily had hated James at first, she still ended up marrying him, right? He could, and he would woo Hermione. Harry had already moved on explaining his point.

''You don't work, how could you value and appreciate her as a woman of career? All the hours she's going to invest in her job?''

''Because she's so damn sexy when she wears her work robes?'' He tried innocently. Don glanced at him, his cheeks red with slight approval.

''You're a womanizer, Sirius. You always bring a different date at the parties. (Sirius opened his mouth to replicate but Harry didn't let him the chance.) Sometimes, when we come visit you, we often cross path with your one night stands...''

That's it. Sirius had to make his point clear.

''A man has his needs Harry! I've spent years in Azkaban, what do you expect? I can't become a monk or something!''

''No, Sirius. Nobody here expect that from you. But Hermione considers that you treat women like objects, tools used to satisfy your needs,'' Ron spoke.

It was his first intervention, but it was particularly relevant. The ambiance was heavy with silence.

''Right,'' Sirius whispered. He was starting to see just how far he would need to go to catch her attention.

The silent lasted for a bit before Remus interrupted everybody's train of thoughts.

''When is she going to drink the veritaserum?''

''Friday. Ginny accepted to put the potion in her drink.''

Another silence.

''So what we need is for you to become a perfect gentlemen. We need access to the diner, some way to hear what they say, and someone to ask her question about you,'' stated Ron.

Sirius was surprised by his participation. He had expected him to refuse everything straight on; Ronald had dated Hermione a bit after the war apparently. Tonight was an occasion to ask him his blessing with Hermione.

''We have 6 days,'' Ronald finished.

''Let's start now then,'' smiled Remus.

 **XX**

''So where are we going Friday?'' Hermione asked Ginny. Harry was gone at Sirius' so they were happy to have a meeting; they didn't see each other as often as they wish they could. Hermione was busy with her job, and so was Ginny. They had the living room of the Burrow for themselves.

''Well you heard about La Baguette de Pain, right? The new French restaurant which opened on Diagon Alley?'' Questioned Ginny.

''Yeah, sure. Everybody is making a fuss of it,'' she rolled her eyes.

''The food is great but what I like the most is the ambiance. You rent a room and they have fairies serving food and a great decor. It's sort of... well... magical. The charms are great really!'' Ginny smiled explaining it.

''Alright then, who's going to be there?''

''Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Pansy and Millicent,'' Ginny finished by counting on her fingers. ''I was thinking afterwards we could go and join the boys? They will probably be at the Leaky Cauldron.''

Hermione shrugged, not really caring. She was probably going to skip that part and head directly to bed.

Mrs Weasley walked in with a tray of tea for the girls, they both thanked her.

''So Hermione, I heard you were still single?''

Hermione sighed. She loved Mrs Weasley, really. But sometimes, she just wished the woman minded her own business.

''No thanks Mrs Weasley,'' she simply said. She had stopped a long time ago to argue. She just refused straight from the beginning.

''But he's really charming!'' The mother tried.

''Mrs Weasley, if we have this argument once more, I will never set foot ever in here,'' she threatened. It was an empty threat, but it was worth trying. Mrs Weasley seem to comprehend the idea.

''Alright, alright, I was just trying...''

 **XX**

Hermione felt that something was up. Within two days, she had seen more of Sirius than in a lifetime. He wasn't even giving her gifts or anything, they just seemed to meet in the most uncommon places. She crossed his path at the Ministry, apparently he had documents to put in order concerning his trip beyond the veil. She saw him from far away at Gringotts. She actually tripped over him once. She was buying her shampoo at twin's shop; they had a wonderful Wonder Witch line of product (apparently, the anti-crazy curls shampoo had been inspired by her untameable hair).

She wasn't looking, because she knew her way too well to the back of the store, in the last row, where the products were kept. But Sirius had been buying something and they had collided while both were turning the corner. Like a true gentlemen, he had help her off the floor with a charming grin. She had tried to stop the nervous beatings of her heart. She was flustered beyond words to acknowledge the fact she had failed.

Then, without a second glance, he had moved out of her way. She had watched him pay and go.

The time after that, she was buying a book for the weekend. She heard that her favorite muggle-author had just published something amazing, out of the ordinary. She had walked straight up to her favorite bookstore – she bought every muggle book there, they had an incredible variety, really – and walked straight to the thriller alley. Something felt odd though, she could feel a wave of discomfort go through her spine. Almost as if someone was watching her. She brushed the feeling aside.

 _I must be paranoid_ , she thought.

She looked for the book on the shelves, only to find it at the top of them. Extending her body to full capacity, she had reached the spine, when someone cough behind her and made her jump.

It was the owner of the bookstore.

''Miss Granger? Somebody left this for you,'' she held out a package. Obviously, even if it was wrapped, she could guess it was a book.

She took it from her hands, her lips parted in shock. She tore the brown paper apart, unable to wait to be home.

It was the book she was looking for. She caressed the spine of the book, feeling once again excited by the thought of spending hours reading an excellent novel.

She turned the first page, only to read his neat writing plastered over it.

' **'I know you said no more gifts. Consider this my last.**

 **Thank you again, you are my guardian angel.** ''

He didn't even sign it.

In that moment, she knew that she was attracted to him.

The problem was, he would never look at her. Not that she wasn't pretty, but she just wasn't his type. Apparently he was into brainless bimbos.

As if she ever stood a chance with him. She knew she didn't when he was older, but now that he had regained his youth there was no chance whatsoever for him to notice her. The last thing the man would want was to settle down, least of all with her.

He deserved to be happy really, the man had been through much more than all the wizard community reunited.

She just wished she was his way to happiness. A single tear slowly started to roll down her cheek.

Again, she felt the shiver shaking her spine. She was sure, somebody was watching her. She turned around, only to see the empty alley. She observed with attention.

Nothing.

She shrugged and moved on.

 **XX**

Sirius watched behind Harry's invisibility cloak, holding his breath as he took in the sight of the woman opening his gift.

She looked incredibly happy, and he felt warmth spread through his body like a wildfire. Could she possibly love him back?

But then, she turned around.

And he caught the glimpse of a profound sadness in her eyes, and the tear that made the way down her porcelain face.

 _What had he done?_

 **XX**

''No.''

''B-''

''No.

''Ju-''

''No.''

''Plea-''

''That is non disputable Ginny. I will not be wearing that short black dress.''

''I bought it for you!'' Retorted the red haired woman.

''Well then, you should've know I wouldn't wear it,'' Hermione sat on her bed, proud to have won that fight.

Ginny sighed. She knew Hermione was being difficult.

''You leave me no choice then,'' Ginny said taking her wand.

''Excuse you ?''

''GIRLS!'' Ginny called for help, quickly throwing a binding spell at Hermione.

Hermione was furious. Never had she seen it coming. Her friends were doing make over: her hair, her face (although with very little make up), her legs were shaved with a spell and they forced a dress upon her body.

Then, still with her forced to silence and unable to move, they apparated to the restaurant.

 **XX**

''Transparent wall,'' the twin brothers said proudly, ''It's a special delivery for the aurors, but we figured we could snatch one device,'' they grinned.

They installed the product, which consisted of four stickers they had to place on each side of the wall. Within 5 minutes, the wall had gone from solid to apparently inexistent to their eyes, although very solid in reality. It made a screen through which they could see and hear what was going on the other yet. The witches were not all there. Angelina, Luna, Katie, Ginny and Hermione were missing.

Sirius sat between Harry and Remus, trying to act casual while he was sipping his drink. The girls were doing small talk, nothing worth remembering.

And then, Hermione walked in the room. She was wearing a black dress that left her shoulders bare, and stopped just a bit higher over her knees, it fitted her like a glove. And those black heels seemed to complete the outfit perfectly, her legs seem to go on and on.

He forgot to swallow and the drink just rolled down his chin.

''Here,'' said Remus holding out a napkin for him to use.

''Thank you,'' said Sirius without looking. His eyes were glued to Hermione.

He noticed that Ginny discreetly inserted the Veritaserum in Hermione's drink and held it out for her to drink.

Hermione was so mad at her friend for actually forcing her to dress like a high class prostitute that she drowned her drink without a second thought. Why dress up so fancy? There's wasn't anybody to see, anyway!

The first thing she noticed is how she felt the need to speak. As she was about to open her mouth, she realized something.

Someone had drugged her! With veritaserum, nothing less! Who was it, she didn't know. But the pieces of the puzzle were slowly but surely taking place their respective places in her mind, she was starting to get the big picture, and she just smiled at the opportunity. Whoever had drugged her had forgotten one thing; as an Unspeakable, she was a trained Occlumen and therefore could resist the effect of the potion.

''So Hermione, you okay?'' Asked Ginny innocently.

''Just peachy, Gin, ''Hermione grinned.

 ** _XX_**

''Let the show begin,'' whispered Sirius to himself.

 ** _XX_**

One drink after another, she tried to act as if influenced by the potion. She laughed a lot, spoke a lot, and giggled a lot. At one point, she thought she was getting drunk so she stopped drinking alcohol and sipped her glass of water.

It didn't take her long to notice that the wall beside them was slightly shaking, as if unstable. The other didn't seem to notice, but it was very subtle. She figured it would have something to do with the famous Sirius Black. What, she didn't know. But her instincts had never disappointed her before, it certainly wouldn't start now.

Suddenly, all the attention was focused on her.

''Uh?'' She had lost the track of the conversation by thinking about the prank they were trying to pull on her.

''We were wondering what was going on with your love life,'' Katie wiggled her brows in a seductive way. All the ladies laughed at the sight.

Hermione took a deep breath, letting her gaze fall on the floor, then the shaking wall to finally look at her hands on the table. Her acting was probably convincing because Ginny's brows knitted together.

 _Wow. I should win an Oscar for this_ , she thought bitterly.

''Well, apart from the fact that my love life is completely inexistent, it's fine,'' she said.

''No but really, there is nobody?'' Questioned Fleur with her strong French accent. She had always loved hearing about her girls' attraction and giving advice.

''Well there is someone,'' she started slowly. She knew, now.

This was her shot.

So she gathered all her Gryffindor courage, and gave it all.

 **XX**

Sirius' heart sank low in his chest.

''Maybe it's _you,_ '' Remus said when he caught the sight of his friend's dark eyes.

''Maybe it's _not,_ '' answered Sirius. Remus was pained to see his friend in such doubts. Truth be told, it was as new for Sirius then it was for Remus.

They continued to listen.

''H-He just never really gave me attention for me, you know? There was always a reason. So I never thought that he would like me for me, Hermione Granger. So obviously, I had to push these feelings away,'' she had the undivided attention on her public on both side of the wall.

''But recently, I felt a change in his attitude toward me. He was there, but not really. And that was enough to drive me insane, '' she chuckled.

''Oh stop it with the story!'' Cut Lavender, ''Tell us who it is Hermione!'' She practically begged.

''Not until Ginny confessed that she drugged me,'' Hermione's eyes turned to her friend.

''Ho-''

''I'm an Unspeakable, Gin.''

Sirius chuckled; he should've known Veritaserum wouldn't confuse her one bit.

Ginny, impatient as ever, nodded her mind positively. ''Yeah, so what? You never talk about your personal life. It's as if you don't want us to be a part of it.''

That was it for Hermione, the last straw. She was forced to dress like a doll, then had to endure public humiliation.

''Has it occurred to you than maybe I'm tired of your entire family putting their nose in my business?'' Hermione answered right away. ''Has it occurred to you than maybe it was the only way I possessed of telling you to back off without hurting your feelings? Has it occurred to your mother that I'm perfectly content alone? Has it occurred to your brothers that their new product is still not ready?'' She continued, restless. ''No Ginny, you didn't think about that. Neither did your mom, neither did your brothers.''

She stood up. Ginny shrunk in her seat. She had never seen Hermione with such impatience and tiredness in her eyes.

''Listen Hermione I'm sorry, I just want what's good for you,'' she started.

''Of course you are. You are so sorry that when I ask you to stop you just don't listen and keep setting up blind dates. I don't know why you drugged me tonight Gin. But I figured long ago it had something to do with Sirius hiding behind that wall?''

''Excuse me?'' Argued Ginny. ''There's nobody behind that wall!'' She was okay with being accused with things she's actually done, but not with things she haven't done.

Hermione turned to the wall.

''You can come out now, '' She said.

 **XX**

Sirius felt as if the air has been knocked out his lungs.

She was too brilliant for her own good. Not only had she resisted the strong potion of Veritaserum, but she also knows since the beginning they were hiding behind the wall?

''Er, so, we'll just take our leave then,'' Harry struggled. He pulled Ron, Fred and George along. Remus patted his best friend's back twice before leaving.

Sirius took a deep breath, and walked up to the door of the room, then the one the girls were in.

All of them gasped at his entrance.

''Could you, ladies, give us a moment please?'' He asked silently, having the decency to look at the ground.

''Where are the others?'' Hermione asked.

''They left,'' he saw no point in arguing.

The girls quickly exited the room, and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

 **XX**

''He's in so much trouble,'' said Ginny. ''I didn't know you guys were all there!'' She accused, her stare fixing on one man after the other.

''Sirius asked our help a few days ago...''Explained Harry.

''What for?'' Questioned Fleur.

''Apparently, he's head over heels for her,'' continued Remus with a shy smile.

 **XX**

''What was that for Sirius?'' She acted mad, but deep down she was focused on not getting her hopes high. ''Or do I need to use your own medicine to get a decent answer out of you?'' She said referring to the potion.

''No,'' he shook his head, ''that won't be necessary.''

He took a seat, and pointed at one in front of him for Hermione to mimic his action.

''Since I've come out of the Veil, Hermione, you're all I can think about,'' he started. She kept silent. ''At first, I thought it was because I was grateful that you've done such a wonderful job by giving me a second chance in life. Not only was I healthy, but I am also younger. That doesn't mean I have forgotten what I didn't have before I vanished: love, and a family of my own.''

Her heart beat quicken. She's never seen him so shy. He was speaking, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the floor.

He was scared of her rejection.

''When you get a second chance at life, you don't ruin it. As time flew by, I realize I enjoyed your company not for what you've done but for who you are. You're simple, brilliant, funny to be around and gorgeous, '' he smiled, locking eyes with her. What he saw took his breath away.

Her eyes were filled with unconditional love.

''I was just so nervous that my feelings could possibly not be returned... that was the only plan I had in mind,'' he finished.

She stood up and started to walk around, as if she needed some air. He tried his best not to get distracted by her beautiful legs.

''You should've just asked,'' she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat, he stood up.

''What?''

''You should've just ask. Sirius, I've had a crush on you since the day we meet, '' she confessed looking at the ground, she had stopped walking.

''B-But I had just escaped Azkaban!'' He was referring to his very weak and dirty physique.

''And yet you were already the bravest man I knew, '' she finally looked up.

Their eyes meet, holding the same amount of passion. It took one second. Sirius walked up to her and crushed his lips on hers.

Her breath caught in her throat, making her gasp and he took the occasion to caress her tongue with his.

In all the dreams and fantasies she had about their first kiss, she never thought it would be so passionate. She could feel shivers of satisfaction wave on her body, as he held her steady against his chest.

They broke apart to breath, not opening their eyes. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

''Merlin's shaggy pants,'' he whispered.

She chuckled.

If only they had asked for the truth in the beginning, perhaps it wouldn't have taken so much time.

''Want to go back home?'' He asked.

She simply nodded, with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

 **XX**

''Finally!'' Said Harry holding up his glass.

''WHOOP! WHOOP!'' Cheered Ginny raising her fist in the air.

The group calmed down.

''Do you think they know we came back here?'' Questioned Ronald.

''Honestly,'' sighed Ginny, ''is there anything Hermione doesn't know?''

They all chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Hello! It was just an idea that I really needed to write about. Hope you liked it, please comment :)


End file.
